


Hopeless

by Skyeec2



Series: SoXeha Week '16 [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 17:51:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8499451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyeec2/pseuds/Skyeec2
Summary: Day 2 of 7 Sora/Xeha week





	

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by @corrupted-spirit over on Tumblr.

Destiny was a cruel thing. He had always been taught, had always believed that destiny was a thing set in stone and unchangeable by the hands of simple man. Never had that sentiment hurt as much as it did now.

Seeing what had become of him in this time, the frail misshapen creature of darkness determined to destroy everything he had sworn to protect during the start of his training, was almost as devastating as knowing that _he_ had been the cause of his best friend’s, his _brother’s_ , death.

Looking at the forms cloaked in shadows around the thing he would become he was filled with a sense of despair. Is this all he would amount to?

Something that used other’s uncaringly in order to achieve his own goals. He had learnt about what his shadow and heart had done in attempts to reach their goals.

The free-shooter was far too eager to speak about these things, perhaps he was looking for some form of absolution, Xehanort doubted that. He was probably just looking to stir up some trouble amongst them, it was hard to understand some of these shadow’s true nature as when the fragments of his future’s heart took hold they lost a certain part of themselves to make way for the other’s influences and ideals.

He found himself relieved that Sora had escaped this fate, he didn’t know if he could bear Sora losing that integral part of himself that made the younger so very different from the other people Xehanort had known in his life.

But destiny was something that couldn’t be stopped.

So, if Sora was truly destined to lose himself to his future self’s web then there was absolutely nothing he could do about it. There was nothing anybody could do about it, destiny was set in stone, unchangeable despite how much he wished otherwise.

For the moment though, he would content himself with what was currently happening in this present state of time. The young keyblade user was curled up with him in a simple hammock on their home world, it was almost a relief to see how this place had had remained in its state of stasis, basking lazily in the warm rays of the sunlight.

Was this also something written in destiny? These moments of rest, respite and peace between the battles raged between the dark and light over the state of the universe.

If it was, destiny certainly was a cruel thing. Allowing such kindness alongside such painful things that occur to people, dragging them along to a fate they had never imagined for themselves.

He had once wanted to be a keyblade master, strong and brave enough to make both his parents and teacher proud of him, to protect those that were unable to protect themselves, to help Eraqus train and teach the next generation of bright hopefuls and to eventually grow into a respected keyblade master.

But that had passed when he had met that cloaked figure that day, he had forced the reality of what he would become of him, being dragged to this time had only enforced what he had been denying since then.

This was his destiny, there was nothing he could do to change it.

Absolutely nothing.


End file.
